Nissan GT-R
The Nissan GT-R is a 2-door 2+2 high performance vehicle produced by Nissan unveiled in 2007.234 It is the successor to the Nissan Skyline GT-R although no longer part of the Skyline range itself, the name having been given over to the R35 Series and having since left its racing roots. History See also: Nissan Skyline GT-R Between 1969 and 1974, and again between 1989 and 2002, Nissan produced a high performance version of its Skyline coupe called the Nissan Skyline GT-R. This car proved to be iconic for Nissan and achieved much fame and success on both road and track. The Nissan GT-R, now a standalone model no longer based on the Skyline, has heritage in the Nissan Skyline GT-R. Similar to the later generations of the Skyline GT-R, the GT-R is four-wheel drive with a twin-turbo 6 cylinder engine and has the signature four round tail lights. However, the GT-R is an entirely new model sharing little with its Skyline siblings and is a complete redesign from previous Skylines rather than an incremental evolution; the four-wheel-steering HICAS system has been removed and the former straight-6 RB26DETT engine has been replaced with a new V6 VR38DETT. Because of the GT-R's heritage, the chassis code for the all-new version has been called CBA-R35, or 'R35' for short (where CBA is the prefix for emission standard), carrying on the naming trend from previous Skyline GT-R generations. The GT-R has also retained its Skyline predecessor's nickname, Godzilla, given to it by the Australian motoring publication Wheels in its July 1989 edition. Concepts 2001 GT-R Prototype at the 2001 Tokyo Motor Show ---------> GT-R Prototype at the 2005 Tokyo Motor Show -----> Only two concept vehicles were displayed at motor shows prior to the unveiling of the production model. The first concept was shown at the Tokyo Motor Show in 2001, to preview what a 21st-century GT-R would look like. At the 2005 Tokyo Motor Show, Nissan unveiled a redesigned concept, the GT-R Proto, stating that the production GT-R would be 80–90% based on this concept. Production Production model The production version of the GT-R debuted at the 2007 Tokyo Motor Show, launching in the Japanese market on December 6, 2007. The U.S. official launch was seven months later on July 7, 2008. Universal Nissan in Los Angeles provided a customer with the delivery of a new GT-R, fresh from the production line at 12:01 am, on July 7, 2008. The Canadian launch was also in July 2008. Europe became the third consumer market, where it launched in March 2009. The large disparity in initial marketing between these regional releases is due to Nissan having to build GT-R performance centers where the car is serviced. Design A rear view of the GT-R, showing the signature taillights known since 1972 on the Skyline c110 Nissan chief creative officer, Shirō Nakamura, has likened the new GT-R to the giant robots of the Gundam series. Nakamura stated: "The GT-R is unique because it is not simply a copy of a European-designed Sports car; it had to really reflect Japanese culture." Nissan's American designers sculpted the rear three quarters of the vehicle, while their European designers sculpted the roofline. Polyphony Digital, creators of the Gran Turismo series of motor racing video games, were themselves involved in the development of the GT-R, having been contracted to design the GT-R's multifunction display. As of 2014 the GT-R was the only model built on Nissan's Premium Midship (PM) platform, an evolution of the Front Midship (FM) architecture introduced in its 2001 (V35) Skyline. It is a hybrid unibody assembled on ultra-low-tolerance jigs similar to those used in racecar construction. Alcoa aluminum is used for the hood, trunk lid and outer door skins, with die-cast aluminum front shock towers and inner door structures. Outer body panels are stamped using multiple-strike coining process for added rigidity and precision. The chassis is stiffened with a carbon-composite front crossmember/radiator support. Exterior Nissan developed a 6-stage paint process with double clear coat and chip-resistant paint for use in critical areas of the GT-R chassis. An optional liquid-effect finish employs a hand-polished 8-stage process with product-specific Super Silver metallic paint and three layers of clearcoat. Optional features The Premium Nissan GT-R has a body-colored rear spoiler whereas the Black Edition has a dry carbon-fiber rear spoiler. Both the Premium and Black Edition GT-R are fitted with (LED) headlights, automatic on/off headlights, LED daytime running lights, LED taillights and brake lights, dual heated body-color power outside mirrors, power folding outside mirrors, flush-mounted aluminum door handles, four 5" exhaust outlets with polished tips and UV-reducing solar glass. For the 2014 model year, Nissan introduced a limited production Track Edition GT-R which deletes the rear seats (saving 22 lbs over the Black Edition) and adds more aggressive suspension, carbon fiber air inlets, improved brake cooling, a unique front spoiler, and new black and gray leather Recaro front seats. Specifications The VR38DETT engine The Nissan GT-R is powered by the VR38DETT V6 engine, a 3,799 cc (3.8 L; 231.8 cu in) DOHC V6 with plasma transferred wire arcsprayed cylinder bores. Two parallel Ishikawajima-Harima Heavy Industries (IHI) turbochargers provide forced induction.18 Models manufactured between 2007 and 2010 produce a manufacturer-claimed engine output of 485 PS (357 kW; 478 hp) at 6400 rpm and 434 lb⋅ft (588 N⋅m) at 3200–5200 rpm. The engine also meets California Air Resources Board Ultra Low Emission Vehicle (ULEV) standards. A curb weight of 1,730 or 1,736 kg (3,814 or 3,827 lb) with side curtain airbags is achieved using a jig welded steel chassis with aluminum used for the hood, trunk, and doors. A rear mounted six-speed BorgWarner designed dual clutch semi-automatic transmission built by Aichi Machine Industry is used in conjunction with the ATTESA E-TS system to provide power to all four wheels and along with Nissan's Vehicle Dynamics Control (VDC-R) to aid in stability. Three shift modes can also be selected for various conditions. Beginning in 2010, engine power and torque were upgraded to 390 kW (530 PS; 523 hp) at 6400 rpm and 612 N⋅m (451 lbf⋅ft) at 3200–6000 rpm respectively. Models produced in 2012 again featured improved engine output (406.5 kW (553 PS; 545 hp) at 6400 rpm and 628 N⋅m (463 lbf⋅ft) at 3200–5800 rpm). In the near future, it is speculated that the GT-R might even be available as a hybrid. 2011 facelift The revised GT-R features an engine with revised mapping, changes to valve timing, larger inlets and a revised exhaust system which boosts rated power to 545 bhp and 612Nm of torque from 3200 to 6000rpm. Changes also include a new more rigid front strut bar made from carbon composite, larger front brake rotors, new lighter and stiffer wheels, and revised Dunlop tires. Cosmetic changes include a new front bumper with integrated LEDs. The front bumper improves cooling to the radiator and front brakes while reducing drag. A new rear diffuser improves downforce and also includes additional rear cooling ducts. The interior was revised to improve the quality. This new version is offered with a new HDD CARWINGS navigation system with enhanced entertainment features and USB port with iPod connectivity. The revised GT-R went on sale in Japan from mid November 2010 and February 2011 in Europe, North America and other regions. SpecV GT-R SpecV Nissan introduced the GT-R SpecV on January 7, 2009 at the 2009 Tokyo Auto Salon. This version uses carbon fiber trim inside and out, and has no rear seat. In addition, a new colour was introduced limited to the SpecV, LAC Black Opal. The GT-R SpecV is powered by the standard twin-turbo 3,799 cc (3.8 L; 231.8 cu in) V6 with no increase in horsepower. A new high gear boost controller that allows a temporary increase in boost pressure to the IHI twin turbochargers, now larger than those on the standard GT-R, should deliver more torque in mid to high-range revs. Other mechanical changes include a titanium exhaust, reworked suspension, carbon ceramic brakes, and 20-inch (510 mm) Nismo wheels. Overall weight is decreased by 132 lb (60 kg) over the standard GT-R. Sales began in Japan on February 2, 2009 at seven preselected dealers staffed specially trained mechanics knowledgeable about racing circuit driving. The price was ¥15,750,000 (about US$160,000. The SpecV was also sold in Europe and the Middle East. A total of 109 SpecV were built, 77 for Japan, 24 for Europe, 1 for United Kingdom and 7 for Middle East. In Auto Express testing the SpecV posted a 0–60 mph time of 3.20 seconds, pulled 1.12 g on the skidpad and 74.7 mph in the slalom. An earlier tested Corvette ZR1 (2011) resulted in an identical slalom speed but a lower 1.06 g on the skidpad. Black Edition New 20" RAYS rims and carbon fiber spoiler. Only red with black leather were available for the interior. GT-R NISMO Nissan introduced a NISMO Edition GT-R for model year 2015. US price increased almost 50% to US$149,990. In the new model power increases to 591 hp and Torque to 481 lb-ft. Top speed remains the same at 196 mph (315.43 km/h) and the gear ratios do not change in the DCT transmission. The fuel tank capacity is 19 US gallons or 16 UK gallons or 72 L. Additional front and rear brake cooling ducts are added, and a full NISMO tuned suspension is installed, including a hollow 17.3mm rear stabilizer bar from the NISMO performance division. Special edition forged alloys by RAYS in 20" size are included. The standard GTR's aluminum trunk lid is swapped out for a full carbon fiber panel, and additional spot welds and adhesive help strengthen the chassis. A front splitter with carbon fiber air ducts up front add to the special NISMO full aerodynamic package, while a large racing style carbon wing finishes off the rear. Inside, the NISMO edition has special seats with black and red color treatment, made with synthetic suede. The instrument binnacle and steering wheel are also covered in synthetic suede. The Bose stereo system does not have active noise control. The gauges have some red color treatment as well. NISMO-specific options are low-gloss matte gray paint and a full titanium exhaust with additional heatsinks. These changes in aggregate reduce weight by 38 lbs which is the reason why it accelerates even faster than before. GT-R NISMO N- Attack A special edition of the GT-R Nismo which is outfitted after the purchase of the Nismo model. This package includes the parts which the original GT-R Nismo has when racing for the fastest lap time on the Nürburgring track. For Japan, installation is handled by NISMO Omori factory. For North America, the conversion is handled by Stillen. * GT-R NISMO N-Attack * GT-R NISMO N-Attack 2017 facelift The 2017 Facelift is nothing major, just a little horsepower boost and new vents in the front and rear. Performance Cutaway model showing engine and cooling systems Nissan states the GT-R can reach a top speed of 196 mph (315 km/h), Motor Trend recorded a top speed of 195.0 mph (313.8 km/h). In tests the original production model was shown to be capable of achieving 0-60 mph (97 km/h) times as low as 2.7 seconds using "launch control." Owners expressed concern that duplicating the times achieved in these tests would void their factory warranty. Nissan's chief vehicle engineer Kazutoshi Mizuno has indicated that he has never used the term "launch control", which refers to the act of turning off vehicle dynamic control (VDC) and launching the car at around 4500 rpm. However, Nissan's director of product planning John Wiener stated in an interview with Jay Leno that "we (Nissan) actually offer a 'launch mode'". The GT-R user's manual states that turning off the VDC is only meant for escaping low-traction situations such as mud or snow. Nissan has re-programmed the 2010 model year GT-R to reduce the engine speed at launch to around 3,000-3,500 rpm with VDC enabled, which is meant to improve acceleration times. The new programming was also installed on old 2009 vehicles still in Nissan's inventory, and is available for existing 2009 vehicles. The updated GT-R now has a launch mode called "R-Mode Start". The system allows a maximum of 4 consecutive hard launches before locking itself out, after which it can be unlocked by driving normally for 1.5 miles. The increased engine output of later models combined with the "R-Mode Start" has lowered the 0-60 mph (97 km/h) time to 2.7 seconds. Motor Trend achieved a standing quarter-mile time of 11.6 s at 120.0 mph (193.1 km/h). Autocar achieved a 0-100 mph (160 km/h) time of 8.5 seconds. With a manufacturer claimed lap time of 7:26.7 on the base model's Dunlop tires and previously 7:29 min on standard Japanese market tires, the GT-R is currently one of the fastest handbuilt cars to lap the Nürburgring Nordschleife circuit. Porsche, not necessarily a rival car manufacturer, has claimed Nissan overstated the GT-R's performance in September 2008. Porsche, unusually, claims to have conducted a test of a factory stock, European market GT-R and achieved a slower time (of 7:54), apparently implying that the car isn't as fast around this public road as Nissan claims and/or that their driver isn't as talented as Nissans. Nissan disputed the former and implied the later claim in October 2008. The German magazine sport auto achieved a time of 7:50 on the Nürburgring with a car supplied to them by Nissan during an initial short test in 2007, while testing by Drivers Republic of a GT-R and GT2 in stock form resulted in times of 7:55 for the GT-R and 7:49 for the GT2 respectively. Both tests were conducted in partially damp conditions and by automotive journalists rather than professional track drivers. In 2009, in a full "super test" sport auto achieved a time of 7:38 minutes on the Nürburgring with a standard GT-R driven by Horst von Saurma, identical to a later "super test" Corvette ZR1 time. In a first test with the facelifted GTR model, 'sport auto' recorded a lap time of 7:34 on the Nürburgring with a standard GT-R driven by Horst von Saurma. In October 2012, the GT-R once again held a new Nürburgring lap time. It broke its old record with a new time of 7:18, setting it the 9th fastest ever production car at Nürburgring. Comparison tests The GT-R has frequently featured in head to head track comparisons against competing vehicles conducted by the automotive press. Fifth Gear tested the GT-R along with the Mitsubishi Evo FQ 400 in their short autototest agility track and their larger test track. The GT-R was a second quicker than the Evo in terms of speed {0-60} but the Evo proved to handle better than the GT-R on the autotest track. On the larger track the GT-R was 3 seconds a lap quicker than the Evo FQ 400. Autocar performed several head to head comparisons involving the GT-R and competing vehicles. In the first, against the Porsche 911 GT3 and BMW M3, the GT-R was declared to be faster around the test track. A second test on the Isle of Man on a 4.5 km closed public road, featured with the Audi R8, Lotus Elise, and Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4. The GT-R's time of 1:56.69 was behind the Gallardo's 1:55.99 time, however, because the GT-R was Japanese-spec, its top speed was limited to 112 mph, which led the journalists to believe it could have performed better. In CAR Magazine's test with the 911 Turbo, BMW M3, and Audi R8 at Rockingham the GT-R was the fastest. Evo tested the GT-R alongside the 911 GT3 at the Bedford Autodrome circuit, the GT-R ran a 1:21.7 lap time compared to GT3's 1:22.6 time. In a Fifth Gear test with the 911 Turbo, Bruno Senna was able to achieve faster lap times in the GT-R. Car and Driver compared the GT-R on Reno-Fernley Raceway with the 911 Turbo and BMW M3, the GT-R's lap time of 1:26.7 made it the fastest on the track. Road & Track was able to achieve quick lap times with the car on Buttonwillow Raceway, clocking in at 1:56.9 which was over 5 seconds faster than the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 and 911 Turbo. In an Edmunds.com 6-way test on the Streets of Willow and an improvised mountain road, the GT-R posted faster times than the Audi R8 and Porsche 911 Carrera.Auto Bild compared the GT-R with the 911 Turbo and V10 Audi R8 at Contidrome, the GT-R's time of 1:30.95 placed it ahead of both the Porsche 911 (1:31.75) and the Audi R8 (1:32.11). In another Autocar comparison with the PDK 911 Turbo (997.2) and V10 Audi R8 on the Castle Combe Circuit the GT-R's laptime of 1:14.6, was faster than the 911's time of 1:14.9 and the R8's 1:15.5 lap time. In December, Auto, Motor und Sport published a comparison between the GT-R, PDK 911 Turbo (997.2) and the Audi R8 V10. Around the 'small' Hockenheimring circuit, the GT-R achieved a time of 1:12.0 against the 911's 1:11.5 and the Audi's 1:12.3. The sport auto magazine had tested the GT-R on the 'small' Hockenheimring circuit and had recorded a lap time of 1:10.7 during the full "supertest". In July 2009, CAR Magazine published a comparison of the revised 911 GT3 (997.2) and the GT-R at the Nurburgring. A time of 7:49 was achieved for the GT3 and 7:51 for the GT-R. It should be noted that these times are not directly comparable to previous Nurburgring tests, as they included a section of track near the pits normally excluded from timing. At Spring Mountain Motorsports Ranch Road and Track managed a 1:20.9 lap time compared to the ZR1's time of 1:20.1 and the 911 Turbo's (997.2) time of 1:21.3. In another Motor Trend comparison at the Streets of Willow, driver Randy Pobst's laptime of 1:20.25 in the facelifted GT-R was slightly faster than the competing Corvette Z06 equipped with optional carbon ceramic brake rotors. On Willow Springs International Motorsports Park, Edmunds.com was able to achieve lap times of 1:25.09 with the 2009 GT-R compared to the Corvette ZR1's time of 1:23.87. On the Las Vegas Motor Speedway infield road course, Motor Trend was able to achieve lap times with the GT-R that were almost as fast as the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and 911 GT2 and 1.2 seconds slower than a Corvette ZR1.73 The pre-2011 GT-R currently holds a lap time of 1:19.7 around the Top Gear Test Track, with the Facelifted GT-R holding a time of 1:17.8, equaling the Pagani Zonda F Clubsport, beating the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 by 2.6 seconds(Damp Lap For ZR1), and being the fastest Japanese car to lap the track. On Top Gear Australia's test track the GT-R posted a lap time of 1:07.06, putting it in second place 0.14 seconds behind the 997 GT2. Motorsport Super GT Nismo, the motorsport arm of Nissan, entered the Nissan GT-R in the Super GT race series in the GT500 class for the 2008 season, replacing the Nissan 350Z. The GT500 version of the car has a completely different drivetrain compared to the production car. The race car is upgraded to a VK45DE4.5-litre naturally aspirated V8 instead of the twinturbo V6 VR38DETT. It uses a 6 speed sequential manual gearbox and a RWD layout from its predecessor, the 350Z race car. The GT-R safety car leading a pack of cars at the Super GT race at Fuji Speedway in May 2008. A prototype was spotted testing around the Suzuka Circuit as well as Fuji Speedway in Japan. The car went on to win the opening race of the 2008 Super GT season at Suzuka scoring a one-two finish for Nissan. The dominant performances in the opening race has led to all GT-Rs being applied a 50 kg weight penalty in addition to the race weight penalty under the Special Adjustment of Performance under the Super GT regulations. In race two, the GT-R repeated their 1–2 result in Suzuka despite the race winning car of team Nismo carrying a 100 kg weight penalty making it only the 3rd team in JGTC/Super GT history to do so. The last time this feat was achieved was 10 years ago by Nismo Skyline GT-R racing under the same number 23. Despite the weight handicap, it did in fact become the champion in this 2008 season through the Xanavi Nismo GT-R driven by Satoshi Motoyama and Benoit Treluyer, as well as winning 8 out of 9 races driven by 4 different teams using GT-Rs. The GT500 version scored 4 victories in the 2009 Japanese SUPER GT Series GT 500 class. In 2010 the VK45DE 4.5 litre engine was replaced by a newly developed 3.4 litre engine (VRH34A). It also is the 2011 and 2012 Champion. Team Mola GT-R with drivers Ronnie Quintarelli and Masataka Yanagida got back to back championships in both Team and Driver in the Super GT500. In 2014, the Super GT regulations were aligned with those of the Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters, and so the V8 engine was replaced with a 2.0 liter, 4-cylinder turbo engine. FIA GT/GT1 World Championship Swiss Racing Team's Nissan GT-R competing in the FIA GT1 World Championship On February 27, 2009, Nismo announced a partnership with British racing team Gigawave Motorsports to enter a GT-R in four races in the 2009 FIA GT Championship season. The entry did not compete for championship points, but was used by Nismo to refine the performance of the GT-R for future customer teams to use the car in the planned FIA GT1 World Championship in 2010. Nismo driver Michael Krumm and Gigawave driver Darren Turner will co-drive the GT1 GT-R. The Sumo Power GT-R won the 2010 RAC Tourist Trophy at Silverstone Circuit as part of the FIA GT1 World Championship on May 2, 2010. The 2011 season saw Swiss Racing Team switch to Lamborghini which left Sumo Power running four GT-Rs, two under the Sumo Power GT name and two under JR Motorsports. JR Motorsports with the drivers Michael Krumm and Lucas Luhr won the Drivers Championship for the 2011 season, gaining 3 wins and 1 pole position in 10 races. GT-R Nismo GT1 Designed and produced specifically to compete in the FIA GT1 World Championship, the GT-R NISMO GT1 is based on the road-going version of the Nissan GT-R and was the only car to have ever been constructed implicitly to the GT1 technical regulations. The GT-R NISMO GT1 is powered by a NISMO race-prepped VK56DE, a naturally aspirated V8 engine that displaces 5,552 cc. It measures 80.3 inches in width, 186.2 inches in length, and has a wheelbase of 109.4 inches. * Displacement: DOHC naturally aspirated V8 front mid-engine 5,552 cc (5.6 L; 338.8 cu in) * Horsepower: 600 PS (440 kW; 590 hp) (capped – GT1 regulations) * Valves Per Cylinder: 4 * Torque: 479.35 lb⋅ft (649.91 N⋅m) * Drivetrain: RWD * Curb weight: 1,250 kg (2,760 lb) (as GT1 regulations) * Transmission: Ricardo 6-speed transaxle, sequential shift lever, 5.5" carbon triple-plate clutch * Suspension: Adjustable suspension with double wishbones front and multi-link rear * Brakes: Brembo 6-piston calipers with carbon discs and pads * Tires: Front and rear Michelin 31/71-18 (GT1 controlled specification) GT-R Nismo GT3 The GT-R Nismo GT3 is powered by the VR38DETT, a twin-turbocharged V6 engine that displaces 3,799 cc. It measures 80.15 inches in width, 188.19 inches in length, and has a wheelbase of 109.45 inches. * Displacement: DOHC twin-turbo V6 front mid-engine 3,799 cc (3.8 L; 231.8 cu in) * Horsepower: 600 608.3PS kWat 6500 rpm * Valves Per Cylinder: 4 * Torque: 510 lb⋅ft (690 N⋅m) at 5000 rpm * Drivetrain: Premium Midship RWD * Curb weight: 1,300 kg (2,900 lb) * Brakes: Front: 6-piston caliper Rear: 4-piston caliper * Drag coefficient: 0.26 * Transmission: Six-speed sequential racing transmission in transaxle configuration with multi-disc limited-slip differential and traction control * Suspension: Adjustable suspension with double wishbones front and multi-link rear * Extras: Semi-automatic paddle-shift * Tires: Front: 330/710-18, Rear: 330/710-18 * MSRP: JPY For Japan, Asia, North/South America ¥39,800,000 Japanese Yen (without tax). Manufactured on demand. * Top speed: 218 mph (350 kph) Other categories A GT-R won the 2015 Liqui Moly Bathurst 12 Hour driven by Katsumasa Chiyo, Wolfgang Reip and Florian Strauss A production-based GT-R made its world motorsport debut in Australia's Targa Tasmania tarmac rally in April 2008, however it sustained damage early in the event and did not complete the rally. Later in 2008 a GT-R won the Competition Modern class in the Targa West before returning to Targa Tasmania in 2009 to take the outright win in the Modern class. In 2009 Nissan's GT-R won the One Lap of America competition. In 2010 the GT-R finished 2nd over all in the One Lap of America competition. During the 2010 SCCA World Challenge season, a pair of GT class GT-Rs were campaigned by Brass Monkey Racing and driven by Steve Ott and Tony Rivera. On June 4, 2010, Nismo announced a Club Track Edition GT-R available via its Nissan supported Omori aftermarket factory. This domestic market trim is a non-street legal, race ready variant equipped with a 6-point roll cage and upgraded with Nismo race package developed through its Tokachi endurance racer program. On June 25 and 26, 2011, the No. 71 Schulze Motorsport Nissan GT-R took part in the 24 Hours of Nürburgring 2011 driven by Michael Schulze, Tobias Schulze, Kazunori Yamauchi and Yasuyoshi Yamamoto. The car finished the race in 36th place overall, achieving a victory in the SP 8T class after overcoming several technical problems. It was the first time a Nissan GT-R took part in the 24 Hours of Nürburgring. In the following year, Nissan participated the SP8T class with 2 Club Track Edition GT-Rs as works team, which driven by Team Nissan and Team GT Academy, both cars completed the race in 99th and 30th in overall respectively – through they are the only entries in SP-8T class that year. On July 7, 2011, a Nissan GT-R was spotted testing at the Ciudad del Motor de Aragón for a possible FIA GT3 European Championship entry. Not much is known about the car currently: the car appears similar to the GT1 car, but it is likely the internals will be far different due to GT3's much lower power restrictions. A GT-R won the 2015 Liqui Moly Bathurst 12 Hour driven by Katsumasa Chiyo, Wolfgang Reip and Florian Strauss. The NISMO team returned to the Mount Panorama Circuit for the 2016 Liqui Moly Bathurst 12 Hour where after qualifying a disappointing 13th, Chiyo, Strauss and Nissan Australia's Rick Kelly finished in second place, only 1.3 seconds behind the race winning McLaren 650S GT3 from Tekno Autosports. The NISMO Athlete Global Team led the most number of laps in the race having led for 107 of the 297 laps run. Aftermarket tuning Despite early concerns about the difficulty of modifying the Nissan GT-R, many aftermarket tuning parts are now available. The previously reported "untuneable" ECU has since been hacked by several tuning houses. COBB Tuning was the first company to access the GT-R's encrypted ECU. With their AccessPORT anyone can reprogram both the engine and transmission control units with off the shelf or custom maps. Mine's also has limited control of the ECU, and others (MCR, HKS, and Top Secret) have bypassed the unit. They have been seen testing modified GT-Rs with the former two having conducted tests at the Tsukuba Circuit. Ecutek tuning on the other hand was the first company to manipulate and change shift points on the GTR in the TCM (Transmission Control Module) on automatic mode. This can be done at will by the driver. Ecutek also allows the driver to adjust launch control on the fly available with a wrap around boost gauge that can read over 20 PSI. Like COBB Tuning, Ecutek currently offers engine tuning on the ECU and TCM with different launch control software from LC1 up to LC5. Ecutek's RACEROM offers in addition Valet Mode, Per-Cylinder Fueling, RaceRom Launch Control, Speed Density, Map Switching, Enhanced Targeted Boost Control, Upshift boostspike prevention, Per-gear boost control limit, per-gear rev limits, RACEROM Boost control, MAF Left-Right Swap for Custom Intercoolers, Large Fuel Injector Support and Visual Knock Warning. On January 16, 2013, Ecutek also became the first company to construct and offer Flex Fuel hardware and software capability for all Nissan GTRs. This fuel kit requires the Ecutek specific TCM. The kit provides changes in the cold start cranking compensation, changes to the maximum target boost, changes in the ignition timing, changes to target airflow, changes in cam timing, and changes in the fuel economy gauge reading all based solely on ethanol content in the gas tank. Japan based tuner Mine's has created the VR38DETT super response engine which uses lightened engine internals like titanium rods, lightened pistons and many other components that allows the engine to rev-up fast. The Mine's GT-R has always been one of the most sought after GT-Rs in the world for its highly responsive driving feel with the right amount of power at 800 PS (588 kW; 789 hp). In a review by Motor Trend editor Scott Kanemura, it was revealed that the GPS system fitted to the GT-R would remove the 180-kilometer per hour (112 mph) speed limiter when the car arrives at a race track, but only on tracks approved by Nissan. Aftermarket ECUs have been developed to bypass the speed limiter, in addition to stand-alone speed-limiter defeaters. The GPS check will not be implemented in American models. In August 2008, Nissan's official motorsport and tuning arm Nismo announced the "Club Sport" tuning package for the GT-R . The package, which is also fitted to the SpecV, includes Bilstein Damptronic compatible dampers, 20" forged aluminum wheels from RAYS Engineering, Bridgestone run-flat tires, Recaro carbon fiber-shelled bucket seats, a titanium exhaust, and a revised rear diffuser with an added cooling duct. The package is supported by a warranty and saves over 20 kg (44 lb). AMS Performance, based in West Chicago, Illinois, has set record power levels and performance numbers for the GT-R. Their Alpha Omega GT-R puts down between 1700–1750 whp and boasts 0–60 times of 1.7 seconds according to their staff on their official Facebook page. In June 2013, Omega set multiple world records at the WannaGoFast 1/2 Mile Shootout at Built Field Airport in Monee, Illinois which included: 214.04 mph in a standing 1/2 mile; 60–130 mph in 3 seconds; 0–100 mph in 4.4 seconds; 0–200 mph in 11.87 seconds. In July 2013, AMS regained their world record (previously held by John Shepherd's AMS/Switzer GT-R for a brief time) when Omega ran 8.259 at 185.18 mph. A few days later, OMEGA broke into the 7s when it ran a 7.98 at 186.14 mph, currently making it the quickest and fastest GT-R in the world, as well as the first GT-R to reach the 9's, 8's, and 7's. During the evening of the 7 second pass Omega broke a couple of other records. Omega bested its previous 60–130 mph time with a staggering 2.67 seconds.Omega also broke the 100–150 mph record which was previously held by an Underground Racing TT Gallardo (2.58 seconds) with an astounding 2.45 seconds. The AMS Performance Alpha Omega package functions more as a shop/research and development vehicle which is the reason why it is not available to the general public. However, anybody can purchase the Alpha 6, Alpha 9, Alpha 10, Alpha 12, Alpha 14 and Alpha 16 packages; each respectively with approximately 600, 900, 1000, 1200, 1,400 and 1,600 wheel horsepower when installed and tuned. In 2013, during a training day of a Russian drag racing event, Unlim 500, a 1700 hp MK.1 GTR tuned by Switzer (called Goliath R1K-X) made a new record of top speed and standing mile trap speed, reaching the finish line at 402.23 km/h (249.9 mp/h), breaking the previous record of 386 km/h made by an AMS/Turbo Drive 1550 hp Alpha 12+ GTR, which still holds the standing mile world record of 22.086 s at 385.43 km/h. The Nissan GT-R played a main role in Fast & Furious 6. The car in the widely successful movie has modified bumpers, new vented hood, modified fenders, side sills, carbon doors, carbon roof, and carbon spoilers. In February 2016, using the GT-R NISMO, Masato Kawabata set a new world record for the fastest 90-degree drift at approximately 320 km/h in the Fujairah International Airport. On the 13th of August 2014, Mike Newman broke the record for the 'fastest speed for a car driven blindfolded' in a Nissan GT-R modified by Litchfield Motors (UK). Awards and recognition Sales